


i'll get you, my pretty

by belovedmuerto



Series: blood and moonlight [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Vampire!Bucky, Vampires, Witch!Steve, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto
Summary: Steve and Bucky dress up to celebrate Halloween with Sam by giving out candy.





	i'll get you, my pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween and a blessed Samhain to everyone. I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff.

Steve ducks his head under the water one last time, and then stands. As soon as he’s gotten to his feet, he remembers that he can’t be the first one to see himself or the spell won’t work, and shuts his eyes, tilting his head towards the ceiling for extra security. Gingerly, feeling his way so he doesn’t slip, he sits back down in the warm water, and huffs a sigh because dammit. This is awkward.

“BUCKY!” he yells, as opposed to just thinking it loudly. Well, he thinks it loudly too, but he yells for extra effect.

He feels Bucky’s exasperation with him and giggles a bit, sinking down so the water comes up to just under his nose.

Moments later, the bathroom door opens and Bucky comes into the room, an expectant look on his face.

Steve stands up again, eyes still closed.

Silence.

Steve opens his eyes, and Bucky is just staring at him.

He holds out his arms. “Well?”

“You’re naked,” Bucky says. 

“You’ve seen me naked before, Buck.”

Bucky makes a face. “You’re green.”

Steve finally looks down at himself and yup. He’s green. Just about grass green, in fact. All over. “My face, too?”

Bucky nods. 

“Oh, good. It worked.”

“Stevie.”

Steve steps out of the bath and grabs his towel from the rack where it had been warming (towel warming rack: best invention ever or best invention ever?), and wraps it around himself. He looks at Bucky, waiting for him to continue.

“Why are you green, Stevie?”

Steve grins at him. “Ever seen The Wizard of Oz?”

Bucky blinks, and then shakes his head.

“Oh. Well. Fuck. Um.” Steve blinks at him for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain, before he realizes that Bucky is fucking with him. He scowls. “Asshole.”

Bucky grins at him.

“It’s for halloween, Buck,” Steve explains. “My costume.”

“OK then,” Bucky agrees, shrugging. “I think I can find something.”

Steve beams at him, and he can tell that Bucky’s a little excited about it, for all he’s acting nonchalant. He wraps the towel around his waist and shoos Bucky out of his way so he can go to their room to get dressed.

\--

Later, Steve puts on the pointed black felt hat he’d bought (he’d tried to make one and it had very much not worked) off-line and gives himself a quick once-over in the mirror.

He looks ridiculous. He looks perfect.

“You almost ready, Buck?” he calls out.

“Yesssssss,” Bucky replies, coming into the room, with his arm held dramatically so as to shadow his face, wearing a long black cape. Somehow he makes it looks like he’s floating. Maybe he actually is floating.

Steve turns to look at him, takes him in, and laughs. “You look perfect, Buck. Lemme see.”

Bucky holds out his arms, spreading the cape wide. He’s more or less dressed, in fleecy sweats and one of the many many slouchy sweaters that he owns with it.

“You look good enough to eat,” Bucky says, giving Steve a thorough once-over.

Steve shrugs the compliment away, blushing furiously. He can feel Bucky’s desire, and he sticks a pin in that for later.

“Come on, Sam’s probably waiting for us already.”

Bucky gives him a look that tells him he knows what Steve is thinking (because he certainly does), but he nods and doesn’t say anything. Steve knows he’ll say something later, though.

They head out their door and up to the main stoop, where Sam is indeed already waiting for them with three huge bowls of candy and Bruce lurking in the background. Sam is dressed as some sort of bird, Steve thinks, and Bruce appears to be dressed as… most likely himself, with safety goggles on his head and a white lab coat. Still, it works.

The porch is noticeably warmer than the outside air, and Steve grins at Sam. “Hey, you got that spell to work!”

“Yeah man, only took two tries. You got some lights for us?”

“Sure.” Steve takes a moment to form the little balls of light, and he stretches them out a bit so they look like candles (something he’s been practicing this week for just this exact occasion), and he throws them up, where they hover overhead, casting a flickering, soft sort of light over their group. Sam has a couple of chairs set up, and Bucky and Steve take seats on the top step with their bowl of candy, ready for the hordes of neighborhood children.

Soon enough, the children are approaching, and they come thick and fast, swarming both Steve and Bucky, and when Steve glances back, Sam as well. Bruce is standing by with a mug of (probably) tea, just smiling and enjoying all the children.

The next couple of hours pass quickly, in a haze of adorable children, screams of joy, choruses of ‘trick or treat’. Bucky hisses at children and shows them his teeth so they scream. Steve cackles both at Bucky’s hissing and at the little children, especially the little ones dressed as witches.

Overall, it’s a wonderful night, but things wind down quickly as the hour gets later.

“Wanna come in for a drink?” Sam asks, as they’re gathering up the bowls and the chairs.

Steve and Bucky exchange a look. Steve thinks, _or we could go to bed_. Bucky just feels a blast of YES at him, and they both look back to Sam.

“Nah,” they say, in complete unison.

“It’s creepy when you guy do that,” Sam points out. Behind him, Bruce nods his agreement.

Steve just shrugs as Bucky tugs him down the front stairs back towards their own place, and their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.belovedmuerto.tumblr.com)


End file.
